Summer Diary
by Alien Emerald
Summary: The glorious sound of every 18 years olds dream. The summer dismissal bell, the start of a new life, friends, and love. Richard had always been my best friend, but from the day I was diagnosed with cancer, nothing was ever the same. Don't flame, old fic.
1. The Start Before The End

Summer Diary

Kori's POV. The Glorious sound of every 18 years olds dream. The summer dismissal bell, the start of a new life, friends, and love. Richard had always been my best friend, but from the day I was diagnosed with cancer, nothing was ever the same.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Start of it All**

The wind shook the trees, sending the rich smell of oak wood drifting through the town. A small girl , about five or so, sat on a porch step with her head in her hands, and small droplets of tears streaming out of them. A boy with black hair and adorable sapphire eyes walked up to her, trying to smile as she slightly turned her head, but failing when those emerald eyes looked into his sapphire ones. It was love at first site. The boy walked up the creaky stair boards and looked at her sad face, he smiled once again but this time it did not fade away, she wiped her tears away from her tear ridden face and watched him smile at her.

"What is wrong?" The young child asked her, smiling stronger by the moment.

"M-my p-parents just d-died!" She said in-between sobs of misery.

"My parents died too, but when I was just born. I'm sure you'll be ok with your mommy and daddy going away, my guardian told me that there always with you. But I could tell he didn't mean it." The young boy said, slipping his hand into hers, watching her frown turn into a smile.

"If they're here, why can't I see them?" The young girl questioned.

"You can feel it, you don't have to see people to love them, all you have to do is know that they're with you," The boy spoke wisely, almost as if he had been on this planet for 100 years, let alone 4. "My name's Richard, what's yours?"

"Kori, Kori Anders," She paused "I don't have any friends, is it ok if I be your friend?"

"I like that name, it sound like a flower," He said, gripping her hand tighter "You can't be my friend," He said, she frowned and looked down "But you can be my best friend."

They both smiled at each other, and throughout the years the smile never faded one shade lower. Until death do thee part.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know it's short, but it's a new story and I am going to update tomorrow, and as you guys have noticed I DO NOT update my stories unless I get a fair amount of reviews. I am going to CANCELL any of my stories that don't get very many reviews. I am going to give a special thanks to **'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'. **You have reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER in EVERY SINGLE STORY I have ever written (well nearly) you really brighten up my day, thanks very much!**


	2. When Bells Begin To ring

**When Bells Begin to Ring**

I sat anxiously for the one sound that begins every teenager's new life. The summer dismissal bell. It was the bell like any other, it was one thing when your just going to the next grade up from you, but it was another thing when you get to carry on your life alone in collage.

I had a perfect life, and one of the best friends I could ever ask for, Richard. He had always been my best friend ever since I moved into the town when I was just four, my parents had died right when we moved in and my grandfather was taking care of me and my sister, Komi. Richard was there for me from the day my parents passed away, he had always been my best friend for my whole life, and I never really thought about it but I wanted something more now, it wasn't just a feeling of love for your best friend, it was something more.

I fiddled with my pencil as the whole class stared into the clock waiting for the clock to strike three, I looked around the classroom the second the bell rang through the school, everyone jumped up and began throwing papers up into the air, most kids ran out of the classroom, teachers pets went up and gave the teacher an apple or gift, and others jumped up with their friends and began hugging each other, I just smiled and watched the happy students go by, walking or jumping or running out of the classroom. Richard waited for me to get up, and when I did without thinking I gave him a big hug, nothing that I haven't done to him before.

"So do you want to hang out by the fountain?" Richard asked me as we stepped out into the broad daylight, watching papers fly around in the air.

"Sure, but I have to get my test results first, the virus is getting worse and worse by the day," I said. I had been coughing and having blackouts at least once a month for two or three years, now that the results for my virus were final, I can get the cure, or if I'm extremely unlucky, I could die from the disease in a very short period of time. "I'll meet you there around four, ok?"

"Ok, good luck on the results." Richard smiled and then walked in his house direction as I walked in the direction of my house, I was positive that my grandpa would have the scores, but I wasn't positive what they would be.

I creaked open the door and waited for my grandfather to appear, but nothing was seen except Puss who was lying on the floor licking herself clean, she stopped when she saw me and began to look sad. I walked into the kitchen were Grandpa was sitting in a chair looking at a folded piece of paper with different colors on it, he looked up at me and didn't smile like he usually did, I walked slowly over to him holding my arm in worry.

"Are those my test results?" I asked, knowing that with his look, nothing good was to come out of what he was about to say.

"Darling, sit down," He said, I walked over to the chair and sat down in front of him "You are completely healthy, but your disease is serious. You have leukemia, and the sicker you get, the shorter you have to live."

I looked deep into my heart and found nothing, an empty feeling came over me like nothing was important anymore, like I just wanted to die right then and their. Nothing was the same, I had cancer and I was going to die. Who on earth could live with that? I got up off the chair and walked out the door, not willing to talk to anyone.

The wind whispered in my ear saying something that I couldn't understand, I didn't bother to think about it. The world was the opposite of my mind, I was miserable and unsure, and the world was happy and secure. I walked through the colorful, happy, loving world thinking nothing but grey and dim thoughts. Nothing was the same, nothing ever will be.


	3. When My life Starts It's End

After a long hard talk with Richard, we walked to his place trying to forget what just had happened, it was like nothing was real for me anymore. Nothing was the same, everything I looked at that I used to find full of wonder and beauty, was now full of grey and dim. Like something was overshadowing it, and it took me along with it.

"Kori, we really should just forget the whole thing happened and live this summer like the world was going to end at the end of it." He said, smiling at first but then looking confused at the end of what he just said, he had always made me laugh when he was confused because his smile was so adorable I couldn't help but giggle a bit. But this time not even a line moved on my face.

"Richard, you know how I would have those occasional blackouts and you would have to hold me up for a second?" I asked him, he nodded "Well last time I went to the doctor to get my exam done, he said that now I won't just have a black out for a second or two, I'll pass out for a day or two."

He frowned as his eyes began to well up with tears, mine did the same but over flooded and a few tears streamed down my face. He pulled me into him and gave me a hug, I heard a few whimpers as I put my arms around him and squeezed. At that very moment, a new feeling I had never felt before came over me, I felt love. I had never had that strong love feeling before this was the first time it had happened to me.

"Well, to get our summer started I have a double date for us hooked up," He said pulling back and whipping the tears from his eyes, I smiled and urged him to continue "I have Kitten, and you have Cory."

My mouth dropped "KITTEN!!!"

"Well, I know you hate her but I thought it would be fun to go out with her, and Cory's a nice kid and he was in our math class. We're supposed to meet them at the amusement Park at 6, I'll see you there! Bye!" He finished and ran into his house, without a final word a disappeared into the afternoon fog.

The world screamed my name, calling, longing for me to call back. I never responded. My life was falling apart before my eyes, and I never even saw the first cut, something was wrong, there was an empty spot in my heart that told me something was wrong. I had a strong feeling come over me that said something bad was going to happen, something I couldn't stop, but only see. Questions filled my mind as I pondered over them, I wasn't really watching where I was going when I felt a shocking feeling come over me.

"Hey dork," A voice called in front of me, I looked up to see just another part of my life that was about to be killed, Kitten.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to push her aside and continue walking, but she blocked me yet again.

"Oh I want nothing," She said, pausing for a moment and twirling her hair around "but I just wanted to tell you that if you even come 5 yards between me and Richard during the double date, I will make your life miserable until my dying day."

"Well that won't be long." I whispered under my breath as I walked away.

That night had to be the worst of my life, not the double date, but deciding what to wear! When you have almost every single outfit in all of Gotham it's extremely hard to choose what to wear. After long hours of reviewing the choices, I finally had an outfit that suited me. I put on a green chiffon dress with a sparkly ribbon around my waist, and green high heel shoes, everyone dressed in dresses and fancy clothes in the amusement park, it was sort of a tradition.

I left at about 5:30 so I could get to the place early and get myself together, but the real reason was because I wanted to avoid my sister at all costs. When I arrived at the park, Richard, and Kitten began walking towards the gate, Cory was nowhere to be seen. My first reaction was to ask them were he was, all I got out of that answer was a "Dunno" and from Kitten "He's not coming" I'll bet my life that Kitten paid him to stay home instead of come on a double date with me. So due to the dire circumstances, I was of course sent to go by popcorn and cotton candy for the two, then go play the arcade games. I hated be a slave for the two, but I loved the arcade games because I was the only one in the fair who could knock down 3 stacks of bottles in one throw, hit the monkey of the shelf-twice-and get every single ball into the goldfish bowl.

I walked back over to Kitten and Richard with a giant purple monkey, a snake, a elephant, two giant coy fish, and a blue ribbon. When I was about two yards away from them, I heard Kitten snicker to Richard.

"Look, it's a giant pile of junk with stubby legs coming our way!" She said, I frowned at the comment but still felt all the jealousy and attention upon myself, I would have had three stuffed pigs, but I gave them to a kid for crying after I beat him.

I set the stuff down on the table that they sat at and let them take their pick-well Richards pick at least-at what thing they wanted, I gave Kitten the giant purple monkey, and let Richard take his pick. A strange feeling came over me, like all the other times before that I had blacked out, but this time I felt 100 empty inside, out of reflex and complete luck I was able to get one last word out before I hit the ground.

"Help"

**READ AND FOLLOW DIRECTIONS BELOW!!!!!!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, I want you guys to tell me what you like about this story, and what you want to be changed, the person who gives me the best comment or suggestion will have the next chapter dedicated to them, and I will let he/she pick out what idea they want for the next chapter.**

**I will let the person who won know within one week on posting the review, I will give them four or five different ideas of mine and let them choose, and make the details about the story.**

**Thanks a lot, I will do this same thing in a couple of further chapters so be sure to always read the black print!!!**


	4. Guide me to the end

Bright. That's all I could remember, a bright light that shone on me, holding my spirit in midair, but I didn't feel light, or warmth. I felt love.

I had heard my name being screamed someone who wasn't with me, it was called by someone who had left me a long time ago. My mother, I had heard her soft voice call my name calmly, like the lullaby she sang to me right before she died. I don't understand how I heard this, or if it was mistaken by someone at the park, but I know I heard my mother. Then I felt rain, but no ground was wet, I felt love, but no emotion ran through me, I felt a hand on me, but no one was their.

Odd things happened that moment, nothing that could be explained. I wanted to stay in that moment, for one time in my life I had felt loved, not a love that could be mended by a friend, or someone you love, or even your sister. It was a special love that could only be felt between a certain special someone. I wish that I could have that love forever, but the only emotion felt towards me was a blank emotion.

After many hours of pondering over the thought, I realized that I was able to move. The first thing I felt was warmth on my right side, I looked over and saw Richard looking at me with deep blue eyes. I was about to speak but I was cut off by the thing I never thought I would see, a tear. The second it fell off his cheek, I began to bawl. I tried not to, but my thoughts of darkness made my body control my mind. After what seemed like hours, my tears stopped falling. I had felt a hand on me at that very moment, but Richard was clear across the room, and no one was beside me.

"Kori," Richard said, trying hard to hold back his tears "you're not going to make it through the summer."

"What?" I said, not thinking for the future answer, but the past.

"You're going to die at the end of the summer," He said "and nothing can cure it."

I felt no emotion, not even an empty feeling. I couldn't tell actually, I was either feeling no emotion, or all emotions. I didn't say a word, I didn't think. The only thing that ran through my head was Richards last words before he left.

"Meet me at the bar tomorrow, at 6." He said, beginning to walk out "Oh, by the way Merry Christmas Eve." Then he left.

It couldn't be Christmas Eve, or else someone would have brought me a present. I looked over on the side table and saw a emerald box that shone under the light of the lamp, I smiled and picked it up feeling my arm being weighed down by the heavy contents inside the box. I laid it on my stomach and took the top off, what I saw was something I never expected to see but in the mirror. I saw two small emerald stones that were in the shape of two eyes, my eyes. Under them was a note, cursive black letters stood out at me like a blue bird in a cloudy sky, but none of the words made sense.

_Dear Kori,_

_I know we have been friends forever but I have been feeling much more ever since you told me that you had cancer. Maybe it's just a phase, but I know I'm feeling it. I am not sure if it's real yet, but I want you to think about what I'm saying here. From that day I have wondered what you feel, if you feel the same, or just the opposite. I still do enjoy Kitten's company, but I enjoy yours a whole lot more. I want to take you out to see the fireworks on New Years Eve, that when the summer ends, hopefully it won't be your last._

_Love_

_Richard._

How odd I felt after that would take more than half my diary to explain, so let's just put it in one simple phrase, rage. I new that Kitten and Komi were going to be at the bar and the new years party, and I knew they would steel my last moment with Richard, my last moment on earth. The only way to beat that was to make my slef stand out so much, I wouldn't go unseen. And I knew just the girl to help me, Raven.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know short and pointless, and only one room!!! OH NO! Ha Ha, funny. Well just review and I'll be happy, oh and I am now only updating once a week, either on a weekday or Wednesday or Monday. Those are my free days, other days I'm out riding my horse, with my BF shopping, or at play practice. So don't bug me on those days. Ok, review please! **


	5. An Angel In Disguise

It took a while to pick out what I was going to wear, but after a hour or two of deciding I finally got my pick out. It was a long blue shirt that was cut off at the waste, it was tight but comfy. Then I picked out the simplest thing for pant, tight blue jeans. I had to say, I looked great. My hair was so ratty, I had to comb it over at least 30 times. But it was worth every last second.

I smiled brightly as I walked out the door, wondering what was going to happen tonight. Hopefully something magical, special, and fairytale like. Love had that affect on you, and true love just tore you to bits.

The night was cool, the wind settled when I was half way there. It seemed like the whole world was bathed in moonlight, although there was no moon. I hummed like a little blue bird in the morning all the way to the bar. Just to put it plain and simple, I was walking on air.

I opened the old wooden door of the bar, walking in slowly expecting to see Richard right by the door, but no one was there. I walked in slowly, feeling crowded and sick, alone and useless. People stared at me with wide eyes, looking me up and down, which caused me to hold myself closer. I felt hands everywhere come out and reach for me, I avoided them by bumping into someone else, pretending I was with them.

After a while of searching for Richard, I finally gave up. He apparently wasn't here. I must have not noticed the loud voice that boomed through the room, because before I knew it a bright spotlight shone on me, that's when I freaked.

"Hey girl, why don't you come on up here and sing us a pretty little song?" A voice said, the crowd burst into laughter. The reason of this gave me great adrenalin rushes, the last time I sang was at my school in elementary school, everyone laughed at me, except one. My body stiffened as I felt small in the wave of laughter, I was just about to cry when a sudden wave of love filled my heart, I hadn't sang since that day, but I wasn't going to give up.

I grabbed the cold microphone from the announcers hand, I told him what song I wanted to sing, and the music began to fill my ears.

I'm just a simple girl  
In a high tech digital world  
I really try to understand  
All the powers that rule this land  
They say Miss J's big butt is boss  
Kate Moss can't find a job  
In a world of post modern fad  
What was good now is bad

It's not hard to understand  
Just follow this simple plan

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby

You look at me  
but you're not quite sure  
Am I it or could you get more?  
You learn cool from magazines  
You learn love from Charlie Sheen

If you want me let me know  
I promise I won't say no

You got something that you want me to sell  
Sell your sin. Just cash in.  
You got something that you want me to tell  
You'll love me. Wait and see.

If you want me  
Don't play games  
I promise  
it won't be in vain  
Uh-uh-uh

Follow your heart  
Your intuition  
It will lead you in the right direction  
Let go of your mind  
Your Intuition  
It's easy to find  
Just follow your heart baby.

Everyone stopped dancing and clapped loudly, that was the first time I had sung in months and I was great!

I jumped down from the stage and began heading for the door. Just when I was about to touch the door handle, a warm hand stopped me. I turned around in shock and saw a hot guy with greased back black hair, sunglasses and leather clothes. I never saw him before, but I wish I would have.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, taking his hand off my shoulder.

"I'd love to." I said, completely forgetting about Richard.

We danced for 24 songs, nearly tree hours. He was one of the best dancers I have ever seen, and yet I never seemed to miss a beat either. After a long time of dancing, we went over to the bar to take a break.

"You want a drink, it's on me." He asked, smiling for the first time.

"No thanks, I don't drink." I said, smiling back.

"I know, I meant water." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh ok, sure." I said. He laid out his money on the table, and the waitress brought us water. He drank his in one swig, and waited for me to be done.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked me, moving his glass around on the table.

"No, nothing really. It's New Years Eve, and for once I have nothing planned." I never thought I would think this, but forget about Richard. He's probably slow dancing with a little tramp by now.

"Meet me by the fountain, and we can watch the fireworks." He said, walking out of the bar as quickly as possible. I smiled and waited for another hour to walk home, it was just smooth sailing from there. At least I hope.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just a little 411 here, this is not the end of the story, and there will be NO MORE SONGS in the rest of this story, people get annoyed by that I know, but I needed a space filler to make the chapter longer.**


	6. The Love Of the Life

I waited for the hours to pass; the night never seemed so cold. What have I done? I never thought I would betray my best friend, I didn't know what I was going to do. I closed my eyes, and thought about the fountain, Richard, and the fact that I was going to die. I don't understand what I was ever going to do, but before I could figure it out, I fell into a dark sleep.

The morning never seemed so dull, I felt like I didn't even feel I could get up, I wanted to die right then and there. It was New Years Eve, and I knew that I had to get ready for the night, but I was dead, I had no energy, the only thing moving on me was my tears. I sat up and looked out the window, and then down at the clock, it was almost 1:00. I got up and frowned, wanting the day to end. I looked in my dresser, pulling out a sparkly emerald dress, with a green ribbon to tie in my hair, and another for my waist.

I got it on, and stared at myself in the mirror, but saw nothing but an unfinished figure, beauty that was dead, and two emerald eyes pierced with cold. I stopped, and then turned to walk out the door, but instead falling onto the floor in tears. I didn't stop crying until three, and then I went down to the New Years party.

If only time could move in fast forward, because by the time I got there, I was in a gloom. Everyone was waiting, dancing, or kissing, and I was sitting on the edge of the fountain, waiting to die. I knew the boy wasn't going to come, and by the end of the night I might as well be dead.

"Hey Kori," Someone said. "Have you seen Kitten?"

I turned around and saw Richard, and shrugged.

"Something wrong?" He asked. "You look sad."

I stayed quiet, as a soft song began to play, I was just about to cry. That the very first song me and Richard ever danced to, and now it was just a memory.

"Want to dance?" He asked, I was about to say no, but he pulled me up and lead me into a dance.

_When you think: Tim McGraw, _ _I hope you think my favorite song _ _The one we danced to all night long: _ _The moon like a spotlight on the lake _ _When you think happiness, _ _I hope you think: "That little black dress" _ _Think of my head on your chest, _ _An' my old faded blue jeans _ _When you think Tim McGraw, _

_I hope you think of me_

It was as if we had heard it just the day before. The dance was so swift, and relaxing, are faces almost came close enough for us to kiss. When the song ended, I nearly cried, I wanted to face him again, have his arms around my waist, his sapphire eyes looking into mine, our love binding. I knew what this meant now, I knew it meant something that I feared, love.

"I love you." I said, I thought I had said it in my memory, but I only realized I had said it aloud when he replied back.

"I love you too." He said, I was shocked, but then again I didn't move. I didn't dare escape the feeling that I knew was too good to be true. As if nothing had ever happened, I felt weak, and dead, alone, and gone. Before I could say a word, I was unconscious in the arms of my love.

The next morning, I was asleep in the hospital bed, a beeping sound racing through the room, something that was counting my heart beat. Richard looked at me, and began to bawl.

"Kori—your-going—to-die!" He said, sobbing on my chest. I didn't care, I was not empty, in fact I was happy. I was loved, and that was all that mattered.

"Richard," I said, lifting his head up. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything." He said.

"Love me, even when I'm not there." I sat up, and he sat up with me, I leaned forward, and kissed him.

"I promise." He said, kissing me back. I leaned back on my bed, and felt energy draining out of me.

"I love you," I said, but before he could respond, my eyes closed, forever.


End file.
